Mobile - assisted language learning(MALL) (R.Razavi)
Mobile - assisted language learning(MALL)' '' Abstract This paper is intended to provide a brief introduction to a wide variety of emerging Web 2.0 and mobile technologies that can be used to great effect in foreign and second language teaching. Specifically, the unique potential and anticipated growth of mobile technologies for language production and consumption are discussed as an ideal opportunity to increase the authenticity, engagement and efficiency, and overall effectiveness of language learning within and beyond the classroom. A number of representative mobile Web 2.0 technologies will be examined and their applications to language pedagogy will be elucidated in conjunction with relevant paradigms of second language acquisition theory and instructional praxis. Implications for future innovation and opportunities for additional research will be discussed. ''' ' ' '' 'Introduction:' Mobile devices play an increasing role in educational communications. Laptops and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are now supplemented by smart phones with internet connectivity. Mobile phone can create a better environment for language learning (with emphasis on learning English as a second and foreign language). Mobile learning environments might be faceto-face, distance, or online; further, they may be self-paced or calendar-based. One of the first projects using mobile phones in language learning was developed by the Stanford University learning lab in a Spanish learning program in 2001 (Brown, 2001).Need of Mobile Assisted LearningMobile phones are already becoming much more than devices for transmitting the human voice wirelessly. Mobile phones already support a variety of data and multimedia features, most notably · Short messages and photography. · Video photography and audio for playback of ringtones and music. · Individual and interactive games and access to information (such as driving directions, travel information, and email). Users can access information on fine wines, submit samples of music to find out the name of the song, artist, and record label, and submit pictures of famous buildings to access guidebook content. More traditional academic learning content is also being developed using these same capabilities. ' '' '' ''' 'Definition' ''' '' 'Mobile Assisted Language Learning''' (MALL) describes an approach to language learning that is assisted or enhanced through the use of a handheld mobile device.[1] [2]MALL is a subset of both Mobile Learning (m-learning) and Computer-assisted language learning (CALL). MALL has evolved to support students’ language learning with the increased use of mobile technologies such as mobile phones (cellphones), MP3 and MP4 players, PDAs and devices such as the iPhone or iPad. With MALL, students are able to access language learning materials and to communicate with their teachers and peers at any time, anywhere. ' 'MALL Applications'' '' As in other technology-enhanced language learning milieu, mobile learning environments might be face-to-face, distance, or online; further, they may be self-paced or calendar-based. Copaert (2004) emphasizes the importance of developing the language learning environment before deciding on the role of mobile technologies and further emphasizes focusing on the learner ahead of the technology. Salaberry (2001) also argues against "technology-driven pedagogy," suggesting that despite their revolutionary status, it is not clear that any modern technology (e.g., television, radio, the PC) has offered the same pedagogical benefits as traditional second language instruction. Beatty (2003) offers a further caveat that "teachers need to be concerned about investing time and money in unproven technology" '' ''Stipulations aside, technologies, mobile or otherwise, can be instrumental in language instruction. Ultimately, though, they are not in and of themselves instructors; rather, they are instructional tools. And the effective use of any tool in language learning requires the thoughtful application of second language pedagogy. Imaginative examples of such applications—using cell phones,personal digital assistants, and portable digital audio players—are illustrated next.' ' Current Trends Today, due to the growth of wireless and emerging technologies, MALL is available through numerous devices including mobile phones, iPods, tablet PCs, hand-held computers, PDAs, MP3 players, Smartphones and more. MALL designers have begun to move away from merely copying the traditions of standard non-mobile language learning and are implementing techniques that maximize the benefits of these new devices. The increasing number of possible delivery tools has spawned a wide-range of mobile language learning programs, from very-short tutorials to full courses. The number of people capable of producing MALL content is also on the rise, due largely to a combination of increased popularity, demand and the advent of content generation tools that simplify the programming process through the use of templates and macros.MALL currently serves not only as a primary source of language education for students but also supports the retention and utilization of newly-acquired language skills—however they were acquired. Through mobile participation in short exercises and tasks, learners are able to keep their linguistic talents sharp while reducing the risk of degradation of valuable knowledge, skills and abilities''' ' '' 'The Future of MALL' Consensus among the limited literature and studies available specifically about MALL indicate that the demand for it will only increase—along with the demand for second language acquisition and learning flexibility. Predicted growth is reinforced by the overall decrease in free time. With people working longer hours, the time necessary for formal, traditional classroom-based or even standard online courses will decrease. MALL will be an ideal solution to busy students and professionals seeking to acquire one or more new languages.What mobile devices lack in capability (regarding sound and video quality and screen size) they make up for in portability. In the future, however, we can expect mobile devices to deliver better quality than is currently available among most mobile devices. It is expected that designers will capitalize on this increase in quality—designing MALL programs that employ student-focused, media-rich, flexible and collaborative learning strategies. Additionally, changes in the cost and availability of wireless service—a luxury to most in the not-too-distant past—will make MALL available to a far wider and diverse audience.Researchers are experimenting with the new way of learning using smart phone. For example Mobile Assisted Word-Learning (MAWL) 'MALL Professional Organizations' At the writing of this article, it is difficult to find organizations that focus specifically on Mobile Assisted Language Learning. Some of the resources for MALL are primarily language learning websites with some space dedicated to technology in language learning. Other resources are primarily educational technology websites that dedicate some of their efforts to language learning .*Handheld Learning – Promotes learning with mobile or ubiquitous technologies. Their conference is the international signature event for learning using mobile or ubiquitous technologies. *SALT conference include sessions on learning languages over mobile phones *Mobile Learning Global Consortium – This LinkedIn group serves as a collaborative forum for the ways and methods being used to push the envelope beyond the cutting edge of mobility, which help people learn, connect, and achieve, as it relates to academia, government, industry, and the mass consumer market. (Search for the group at *WMUTE - Wireless, Mobile and Ubiquitous Technologies in Education. WMUTE provides opportunity for communication among local and international researchers, and for researchers to be acquainted with the market needs related to mobile learning. ' '' Collaborative Learning in MALL Collaborative learning is the acquisition of knowledge, skills or attitudes occurring in individuals as a result of group interaction. Collaborative learning is a student-centered approach to learning where the instructor is more like a facilitator than a teacher.Unlike other techniques collaborative learning encourages all involved to help support and motivate each other to achieve the learning goal. Because the collaborative learning is student-centered it often succeeds in engaging the learner. A language can be learned through collaborative learning with the use of mobile devices But mobile devices don’t actually drive the learning, learners do. The devices, be they phones, palm pilots or laptops, are used as tools, like a pencil or calculator, to accentuate or aid the learning process.Duke University's use of iPods in 2004 is an example of using collaborative learning in MALL. The university provided a new tool for the students, particularly those taking a language course. The students in language courses used the iPods in various ways, including working collaboratively with language tutors. The students would record themselves completing an oral assignment and the tutors provided feedback on their assignment. The students also used the iPods to record conversations in the language they were learning, downloading podcasts, store and listen to songs in the language they were learning.Collaborating on mobile devices is dependent on the device. The following are examples of collaborative learning using mobile devices: *Collaboration on a mobile phone can be achieved by asynchronous text messaging and instant messaging or a phone conversation. In each instance learning can take place but the phones serve only as the delivery method for that information. *A tablet PC or a PDA can allow learners to collaborate on documents while at different locations, find information from multiple sources to build ideas with partners, and make information about learning activities portable and easily accessible. The effectiveness of collaborating varies on the project and mobile device. ' '' '' '''Conclusion: Mobile technique for language learning is effective and easy as the mobile device is quite a popular gadget; language learning through games generate interest and makes the process simple; mobile learning techniques involves the principle of ‘anytime anywhere’, which makes it available to the user as and when required. Mobile phone is one device that effectively utilizes time and the user is not bound by time constraints. A mobile language class supports a variety of learning styles in a timely and interactive fashion. It is a paradigm shift from e-learning to m -learning. The influence of technology on current academics is such that in near future the whole context of learning will come under single umbrella of m-learning. ''' ' ''' 'Refrence' http://www.hand held learning.co.ukhttp://ww.linked.com